A tough Decision
by Shadowed Dragon
Summary: Harry and Ginny are going out, can Ron see past the image of his best friendd and sister dateing to realize what they share or will Harry be forced to chase between Ron and Ginny
1. A dangerous discussion

Disclaimer: All these character are those in which i do not own! nor any of the Harry Potter books or movies, how terribly sad. Anyway this is my second romance fan fiction my other is an Inu Yasha one I hope you all enjoy this please review thank you! (Oh this is off the subject but pirates of the caribbean was an awesome movie i highly reccomend it)  
  
  
  
Ron sat up on his four poster bed and planted his feet firmly on the grounde while he waited for his eyes to aadjust to the darkness of the room. His hand wandered blindly to his bedside table. "damn it" He cursed under his breath as his transfiguration book that had been lieing on his bedside table thumped loudly to the floor, and hit his toe. It was Rons 7th and final year as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was his third month into the school year and normally Ron slept without interuption but something had woken him tonight.  
  
A crisp autumn air blew in from the window, waking Ron to his senses as wind blew across his face. Ron stood up and stretched, halfway through a yawn Ron noticed Harry's empty bed "He must've had another nightmare" Ron mumbled and walked down the stairs toward the common room.  
  
"Harry" A voice purred into the darkness Ron could barely hear the voices but he knew he recognized them,though he did not realize it yet the voices were those of Rons best friend Harry and his own sister Ginny. The fire in the common room dimmly lit the large room and the figures of the people were turned away from him making it harder to identify them. "Harry" Ginny whispered again  
  
Harry's eyes were focused upon the burning fire, his facial expression was that of deep thought, He was seated beside Ginny on a large maroon colored seat. Ginny was twisting her hair around her finger and watching Harry with fascination she also seemed to be in some fantasy world as she stared at him. Slowly Harry's gaze left the fire and focused on Ginny.  
  
"I dont want to keep this a secret anymore" Ginny explained "we have to tell Ron"  
  
"He wont like it, he's never really liked any of your boyfriends, I'm not any different"  
  
"Yes you are Harry, your his best friend, he'll understand i know he will"  
  
"And if he dosent?" Harry asked cooly. Ginny frowned and looked down at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap  
  
"I havent gotten that far yet" Her eyes showed a sense of sadness that made her look like a puppy dog in the window of a pet shop. She knew that harry would choose Ron over her if he was forced to choose, she wasnt sure if she should be mad at Ron for that.  
  
"You should get some sleep Ginny" Harry paused "We can discuss this another time" Harry stood up from the seat and took Ginny's hands gently into his own helping her to her feet. He leaned over a bit and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Harry:  
  
" 'night"  
  
Ron took this as the signal to quickly flee back to his bed and quietly but swiftly he climbed back up the stairs back into the boys dormatory and back into the comfort and warmth of his bed. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling trying to make sense of everything he heard, Harry and his sister Ginny, together? How could Harry do this to him?  
  
  
  
Thats all folks ^_~ (For now) 


	2. Flash back from hell

Here we go, Chapter 2 i realize also that these chapters are short but i work a lot usually 5 days a week so i dont nesicarilly have time to write looooong ass chapters sorry everyone i'll try and make 'em longer i promise. Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine and neither are the books etc. etc.  
  
  
  
"I dont know whats gotten into her" Ron lied egarly stuffing a sausage into his already full mouth. "She's been avoidin' me all week"  
  
"Really Ron, wait untill you're finnished chewing before you start talking" Hermoine snapped and took a long sip of her pumpkin juice. Ron simply rolled his eyes at her, he was trying quite hard to pretend he didnt know about Harry and Ginny. "You had better eat something Harry or you'll be hungry" Hermoine scolded Harry. To Harry's suprised Ron nodded in agreement with Hermoine and swallowed down his food  
  
"He didnt eat much dinner last night, I reckon Flich almost caught us in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermoine wailed, looking at him anxiously "You're going to get caught one of these times, I just know it!"  
  
"Stop worrying Hermoine your not the one risking your education" Ron smirked smugly "What classes do we have this morning" He asked Hermoine  
  
"We have double potions with slytherin" She paused and turned to glare at Ron "I suggest you learn your schedule"  
  
"Grand way to start the day off" Ron said ignoring Hermoine's last comment. "Right Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?...Oh yes, right" he nooded gloomily unaware of what particularly he was agreeing with. The three of them stood from the table, on they're way out to the corridor Harry tryed his best to catch Ginny's eye but it was no use, the night after they agreed to discuss telling Ron about they're relationship, they had gotten into a fight. It wasnt Ron she was avoiding it was Harry.  
  
"Ginny I dont want to lose Ron's friendship" Harry ran a hand back through his usual untidy hair in frustration.  
  
"You want have to" Ginny said eagerly, wanting badly to resolve this she wanted nothing more than to make things right.  
  
"I would just rather not risk it, okay?" Harry's voice became even more quiet than it had been before . Ginny turned to face the wall as her eyes welled up with tears she had always wanted a real relationship. She had always wanted Harry, since the day they met when he was just a first year at the train station, now they were finally together and her brother was ruining everything without knowing it.  
  
"Maybe" Ginny swallowed hard and looked at Harry's beautiful green emerald eyes" Maybe we should just end it then, i dont want everything to be secret anymore " Ginny looked desperatly at Harry hopeing that he would tell her that everything was going to be okay, that he would tell Ron that they were together, but Ginny was very wrong.  
  
"Ginny, you have to understand...Ron and I have been friends for six years"  
  
"Do i mean anything to you?" Ginny asked although she was afraid of the answer.  
  
"Of course" Harry paused to take in Ginny's reaction "But so does Ron I cant just- I dont know"  
  
"Is that it then?" Ginny felt like her heart sank into the depths of her stomach and without giving Harry a chance to answer she fled from the common room  
  
"Mr.Potter!" A raised voice ripped Harry away from his horrible flash back, however the voice that brough him back to reality was just was unpleasant.  
  
  
  
Thats all for now, reviews please 


End file.
